


The Life of the Marvel Teens

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Black Panther is an Avenger, Boyfriends, Broken Bones, Field trips, Flash is really bad, Fluff, Gen, Genius Shuri, Humor, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Shuri, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Teens, Mischief, Not Nice Flash, One-Shot Series, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter is awesome, Prompt Fic and my own ideas, Science buddies, Scientific Inaccuracies (Probably), Shuri is awesome, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Is Awesome, date, movies - Freeform, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter, Shuri, and Wanda are best friends, so what happens when Shuri and T'Challa join the Avengers at the compound? A lot. A lot happens.This is an ongoing connected one shot series. Most Recent Update: ScarletVision (the first shippers): Peter and Shuri ship Wanda and Vision. Chaos ensues as they spy on them on a secret date.ON HIATUS UNTIL JUNE





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This does not tie in with Infinity War! No spoilers either. I hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> -ScarletWitch7 (I See Fire)

"WHAT?!!" Peter screamed.

"Yep, T'Challa is joining the Avengers, and Shuri is joining you in the lab. I finally convinced him to join and rule partly from America and partly from Wakanda. They're arriving this afternoon." Tony said smugly, obviously pleased at his success. 

"YES!" Peter jumped to the ceiling in excitement. 

"What the heck Peter? Get down from there!" Tony said in shock and annoyance. 

"Sorry Mr. Stark, it's just that Shuri is Wanda and I's best friend!" Peter dropped down from the ceiling in embarrassment. 

"You met each other once!" 

"She gave us sand phone things, it's not the 1800's! We've texted and called a lot!" 

Tony sighed. Of course the teenagers were communicating. 

"By the way, where is Wanda?" 

"She's out helping Steve grocery shop. Sam wouldn't help, he just laughed, Nat and Clint are training, and Bucky would be just as clueless. So I sent her. She'll be fine." 

Just then, Tony and Peter's phones buzzed. 

Wanda had sent them a text: 

He has no idea what almond milk and cashew milk are! I tried to explain it to him, but he kept saying that the almonds and cashews weren't animals, so how did they get milk from them? (facepalm emoji) He also asked why we couldn't get regular milk, looked at the prices, freaked out, and asked why we couldn’t just get a cow! Help me!  


Attached was a photo of Steve standing in front of the milk aisle, confusion evident on his face. 

Peter burst out laughing. 

Tony sent back a text: 

Just tell him that we need the milk and that it's not the 1940's anymore. 

Wanda: 

K. We'll be home in 20 minutes. 

Tony went to make coffee while Peter laughed, texting Wanda about Shuri. 

What was he going to do with all of the teenagers in the compound? 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the afternoon.... 

"When are they coming?" Wanda asked, using her telekinesis to solve a Perplexus maze. 

"Soon. Stop asking." Tony replied, reading his book, tired of the teens asking him. 

"Ugh, you said soon an hour ago!" Peter said, watching Wanda intently. 

The ball on the maze fell of it's track. 

Wanda swore in Sokovian and threw it across the room, where Peter proceeded to catch it in one hand and try to solve it himself. 

They were sitting in the huge living room of the building, awaiting the Wakandans' arrival. 

Suddenly, a whirring noise sounded outside the compound. 

Peter ran to the window, where a strange ship could be seen landing near it. 

"They're here!" He yelled in excitement. 

Wanda and Peter ran down the stairs and outside, leaving Tony to follow them slowly. 

The aircraft's door opened, revealing Shuri and T'Challa surrounded by bodyguards. 

"SHURI!" Peter and Wanda screamed upon seeing the princess. 

"HI!" Shuri ran down the ramp, losing all illusions of formality. 

They ran inside, chatting as they stepped into the elevator. 

"Do you want to see the lab?" 

"Yes!" 

Once they reached the lab, the group worked for hours on Peter's webshooters, making them so they could generate their own web fluid (so Peter wouldn't have to refill as often). 

Shuri also worked on designs for the lab, improving it so it would be easier to work in. 

After that, when they were all exhausted, they sat in the living room and watched the newest Star Wars movie, falling asleep near the end of it not knowing what the next day would bring.


	2. Flash and Field Trips Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are a combination of the prompts of HowToBeABeast101 and Joshua_Preston. Thanks for the prompts guys! They were: 
> 
> Shuri & Wanda tag teaming on Flash because he's bullying Peter. 
> 
> and 
> 
> Maybe have Wanda and Shuri be at the Avengers tower/compound while Peter is at a field trip (With flash) and gave everyone be Protective of him and embarrass Peter at the same time. 
> 
> I hope I did your ideas justice! Enjoy the two (maybe three) parts! :) 
> 
> (Flash has also turned into a really bad bully. He doesn't just name call, he's a little more violent than that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week after Shuri and T'Challa came to the compound. 
> 
> PS- May and Peter live at the compound, but in this chapter, May is out at work.
> 
> This is a multiple part chapter because I couldn't fit it all into one!

"Have fun on your trip, Peter!" Wanda said, smiling. 

 

"Wait, do you even know where we're going?" Peter asked, obviously not happy about it. 

 

"No, where?"

 

"Here. We're literally coming here! How do I explain that May and I live here now?"

 

"You're coming to the compound?!" Wanda's eyes lit up in excitement.

 

"Yes, but please don't embarrass me." 

 

"Embarrass you? What's going on?" Shuri said, walking into the living room. 

 

"Peter's coming to the compound on a field trip." Wanda said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

"OH. No Peter, we would never dream of it." Shuri winked. 

 

"Ugh." Peter walked out the door, dreading the next few hours of his life. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Alright class, listen up! You are not allowed to go anywhere that the tour guide says you can't! That includes..."

 

The drone of the teacher was lost in the frantic dash outside of the bus. 

 

They were in front of the compound. 

 

"Wow." Ned squeaked out beside him. 

 

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Peter answered in a whisper. 

 

"Hey Peter! Where's your buddies the Avengers?" Flash called out behind him. 

 

His face burned in embarrassment. 

 

"That's what I thought." Flash smirked smugly, bumping into Peter on purpose. 

 

They stepped inside the huge lobby, many students gasping at the huge ceiling. 

 

It was then that Peter saw Wanda and Shuri at the top of the stairs. 

 

"HEY PETER!" They screamed, smiling. 

 

The class turned their eyes to him. 

 

"Hi guys." Peter blushed. 

 

"How's the trip?" 

 

"Good, aren't you guys supposed to be training?" 

 

"We ditched them. Clint helped us get through the vents out of the training room, but I think Nat would've let us go anyway." Wanda answered.

 

The tour guide seemed shocked. 

 

Flash stared at Peter with vengeance.

 

The class started moving, walking up the stairs. 

 

Wanda and Shuri high-fived everyone. 

 

When Peter passed them, Shuri whispered "We got you." 

 

He smiled. 

 

They left the two girls behind as they started toward the lab. 

 

"Teacher! Peter and I need to use the restroom!" Flash said, looking at Peter. 

 

"Alright, it's down that hallway, to the right and down the stairs." The teacher was engrossed in what the tour guide was saying, not glancing up. 

 

Peter caught Ned's eye, the same fear in both of their gazes. 

 

Peter followed Flash quietly, turning the hallway and getting halfway down the abandoned stairwell in front of Flash before he felt a hard push on his back. 

 

He tripped, tumbling down the rest of the stairs. 

 

Peter hit the landing between the two floors. 

 

His head slammed into the ground, and his arm snapped underneath him. His ankle twisted.

 

Peter cried out in pain. 

 

He laid there, unable to move, a warm, sticky substance coming out of the back of his head. 

 

Flash almost looked panicked, but he tried not to show it as he started towards Peter. 

 

"Why such a show off today, Parker? Did you want to embarrass me? Hmm? I bet you're not even friends with them, you just made a deal with them to make you look cool." 

 

Peter scrambled back, the motion jolting his head and arm. 

 

He cried out, his back now against the wall. 

 

"DON'T COME NEAR HIM!" A strong voice with a slight accent rang out above them. 

 

Flash whipped around. 

 

Wanda and Shuri were at the top of the stairs. 

 

Wanda's eyes were glowing red, scarlet power gathered in her hands. 

 

Shuri looked furious. 

 

Flash backed away from Peter, who was watching with half-lidded eyes. 

 

"Is that blood?" Wanda asked, seeing the red seeping out of Peter's head. 

 

"Oh my god." Shuri was horrified. 

 

Wanda's eyes flared brighter, and she started to descend the stairs towards Flash. 

 

Flash looked terrified. 

 

"I would run if I were you." Shuri said in a low and threatening voice. 

 

That's exactly what he did. 

 

Once he was gone, the red magic disappeared from Wanda and she ran down the stairs, Shuri not far behind her. 

 

"Oh my god, oh my god! Stay awake, come on." 

 

Peter reopened his eyes, seeing Wanda's terrified face above him. 

 

"SHURI, GET HELP!" She screamed, cradling Peter in her arms. 

 

That was the last thing Peter heard before his mind descended into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! :)


	3. Flash and Field Trips Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Part 3 will be up tomorrow probably, I know I haven't had a great update week, but I should be less busy soon! :)

"SHURI, GET HELP!" Wanda screamed, cradling Peter in her arms. 

 

Shuri ran up the stairs, racing up another floor to reach where she knew Tony would be. 

 

Tears streaked down her face as she ran. 

 

The Avengers were in a meeting, talking over something important. The only two missing were Clint and Nat, who were still training. 

 

Shuri burst inside. 

 

"What's wrong?" The team stood up all at once. 

 

Shuri tried to speak, but her words wouldn't come out. She was terrified. 

 

"Shuri, what happened?" Her brother came towards her, his voice steady and strong. 

 

"It's Peter, he's hurt, it's really really bad, pleasehelpIdon'twanthimtodie!" Her words blended together in fear. 

 

Tony's face filled with fear. "Where is he? Who's with him?!" 

 

"On the landing between the stairs with Wanda." 

 

Tony and Bruce ran out of the room, the rest of the team following at more of a distance. 

 

T'Challa hugged Shuri to his chest. 

 

They arrived at the stairs. 

 

"PETER!" Tony yelled, seeing Wanda cradling the teen boy in her arms, sobbing. 

 

"He won't wake up!" Tears were in her voice. 

 

Bruce checked his pulse, Tony sitting next to him. 

 

"It's weak but he's alive, we need to move him." 

 

Bruce looked at Wanda. 

 

"I need you to use your telekinesis to move him to the med-room. You can keep him from moving his neck and arm so he doesn't damage them more." 

 

Wanda nodded, gently setting Peter on the ground before lifting him up with her powers. 

 

They moved carefully up the stairs towards the room. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Peter was stabilized in the room, Tony sat down next to Wanda and Shuri. 

 

"Will he be okay?" Shuri asked him, her voice unusually small and quiet. 

 

"We think so. He might not wake up for awhile, and when he does, he'll have a really bad headache, but he should heal." 

 

Wanda's eyes glowed red, and it was clear she was talking to Shuri through telepathy. 

 

Tony decided to leave them alone. It was clear that he wasn't a part of their conversation. 

 

"Do you know what happened?" Bruce asked, pulling Tony aside. 

 

"No. Why?" 

 

"These are pretty serious injuries. I don't think he just fell down the stairs." 

 

"You think someone pushed him." 

 

Bruce nodded, a grim expression entering his face. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"Someone other than the girls. I think it was someone from Peter's class." 

 

Tony nodded. "Where in the building is the tour at now?" 

 

"I think they just left the lab, so they'd be at the history part." 

 

"Thanks." Tony walked out of the room. 

 

Nobody followed him. 

 

He reached the group of high-schoolers. 

 

"Hey, I need to speak to your teacher. Where is he?" Tony asked a young boy.

 

The kid pointed to the front of the group. 

 

"Thanks kid." Tony jogged up to the teacher, ignoring the gasps of awe from the class.

 

"Mr. Stark, I-" 

 

"Did you have any kids leave the group today?" 

 

"Yeah, two. They went to the bathroom." 

 

"Who were they?" 

 

"Peter and Flash. Why?" 

 

Tony was already walking towards the hallway when he caught the eye of a student. 

 

It was Peter's friend Ned. 

 

Tony walked to him, taking him away from the group. 

 

"What happened to Peter?" 

 

"How did you know something happened?" Tony was shocked.

 

"He went with Flash and didn't come back." 

 

"Who is Flash?" They kept walking, turning the corner to the stairwell where Peter was found.

 

"Peter's bully, I guess. He's just really mean, I think he was mad at Peter for saying hi to his friends. Wanda and the princess." 

 

Tony growled. 

 

"Um, is that blood?" Ned squeaked out, seeing the stain. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"Flash hurt Peter, didn't he?" 

 

"I think so. We think that he pushed Peter down the stairs. I'll take you to see him after I find that kid." 

 

They reached the next floor, seeing the bathroom. 

 

"Ned, stay out here. If anyone asks, tell them I told you to stay here. If they don't believe you, just tell them I'm in the bathroom." 

 

"Okay..." 

 

Tony stepped inside the bathroom. 

 

All of the stalls were open except one in the back, which was closed. 

 

"Flash?" 

 

The stall door opened to reveal a teenager. Tears were running down his face, and he frantically wiped them when he saw Tony. 

 

"Yes?" The kid's voice was shaky, and Tony almost felt bad for him. 

 

Almost.

 

"Did you push Peter down the stairs?" Tony's voice was low and almost threatening. 

 

"Yeah." Flash looked down, more tears leaking out of his eyes. 

 

The kid wasn't even trying to hide it. He obviously felt terrible, but Tony didn't care. Peter was in a hospital bed, unconscious. Nobody hurts his kid. 

 

"Is he gonna be okay?" 

 

"We think so. He broke his arm and will be unconscious for awhile." 

 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." 

 

"No. You weren't." 

 

"Am I going to jail?" 

 

Tony was in shock at the kid's reservation. He thought that the teenager would be snarky and proud of Peter's injury. Instead, he was just sad and scared. 

 

"You're going to juvie. This is serious stuff, you'll be expelled." 

 

"I deserve it." 

 

"Kid, I'm sorry, but you should've thought before you acted. Come on, let's go." 

 

Flash followed him silently out the doorway, walking with him to the empty room near the restroom. 

 

"Someone is going to come stay with you until your teacher can come get you." 

 

Tony felt bad just leaving the crying teenager there, but he had to get back to his kid. 

 

Ned followed him silently to the med-room, sitting down next to Peter's bed near the girls. 

 

Tony felt a tingle in the back of his mind. 

 

He was telepathically connected to the girls and Ned. 

 

Wanda's voice filled his head. 

 

'You might want to sit down. I'm going to show you my memory of what happened.' 

 

Tony sat down. 

 

Five seconds later, he was plunged into the memory. 

 

He was standing at the top of the stairs. 

 

"HEY PETER!" He heard Wanda and Shuri scream.

 

"Hi guys." Peter looked embarrassed. Tony spotted Flash standing a few feet away from him. 

 

Wanda and Shuri talked to him, then high-fived the class. 

 

The class headed to the lab, but Peter and Flash turned into the hallway. 

 

"What are they doing?" Wanda asked Shuri, suspicion in her voice. 

 

"I don't know. Let's follow them." 

 

They turned the hallway, not seeing Peter or Flash. 

 

BOOM. 

 

They heard Peter cry out in pain. 

 

Flash was talking to Peter, and the girls ran to the top of the stairs to see the teenager walking towards Peter, who was on the landing. 

 

"DON'T COME NEAR HIM!" Wanda yelled, scarlet magic filling her hands. 

 

"Is that blood?" She noticed Peter's head wound. 

 

"Oh my god." Shuri sounded horrified.

 

Wanda started walking to Flash, fear filling the bully's eyes. 

 

"I would run if I were you." Shuri said. 

 

Flash ran. 

 

Wanda ran to Peter, sitting next to him. "Oh my god, oh my god! Stay awake, come on." 

 

Tony felt her frustration and fear as she cradled Peter in her arms.

 

Peter's eyes closed, and tears started falling from Wanda. 

 

"SHURI, GET HELP!" 

 

The surroundings faded from around them, and Tony was back in the lab. 

 

He was furious. 

 

Ned was next to him, tears running down his face. 

 

The girls were comforting him when Tony left to talk to the team. 

 

It was the worst day Tony had in a long time.


	4. Flash and Field Trips Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you all after the whump and angst fest of the last two chapters! :)

Peter woke up to the sound of crying. 

 

May. 

 

He opened his eyes to see her next to him. 

 

Wanda, Shuri, and Tony were also there. 

 

Wanda and Shuri were asleep, and Tony was reading a book. 

 

"Hi guys." 

 

Tony jerked his head up. 

 

May hugged him into her arms carefully, not jolting his arm. 

 

"Hey kid. Do you remember what happened?" 

 

Peter's head was killing him, but he still thought hard to remember. "Flash. He pushed me." 

 

"Yeah. We found you with Wanda, Shuri came and told us what happened. Both of them were sobbing. They thought you were almost dead." 

 

"Was I?" Peter asked quietly. 

 

"You were lucky. There wasn't any real danger of you dying once we realized you had no spinal injuries. You just got a bad concussion." 

 

"Is my arm broken?" 

 

"Yeah, it should only take a week to heal. You also tore a tendon in your ankle, so no Spider-Man until that's fully healed up."

 

"Fine." Peter smiled. 

 

Shuri opened her eyes. "Peter!" 

 

This woke Wanda, who was startled to see him awake. 

 

"How are you guys?" 

 

"Us? We're fine, you were the one that was hurt!" Wanda exclaimed in surprise. 

 

"I'm fine. I heal fast." 

 

"We thought you were going to die." Shuri said, looking down at her hands.

 

"Well, I didn't. I'm all good. Is Flash alright?" 

 

Wanda swore in Sokovian. "He got what he deserved." 

 

Tony shook his head, secretly smiling. "He felt really bad. He's expelled from your school, and he's going to juvie for his actions. I found him in the bathroom, crying. But I agree with Wanda. He needs punished." 

 

Shuri nodded. 

 

"Thanks for finding me." 

 

"Yeah. You didn't know we were following you?"

 

"I had a feeling.." 

 

They all laughed. 

 

The Marvel teens would be fine. They had each other. 

 

And that was all that mattered.


	5. Shuri, Welcome to the Avengers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompted by Isabelle: 
> 
> How about the avengers reply accepting shuri into the family (maybe bucky told steve how much shuri helped him and he wants to protect her and they hang out and stuff)
> 
> Thank you so much for the great prompt! Hope you enjoy it! This is more a chapter with the Avengers, not just Bucky and Steve. That will be another chapter, or just mixed in with others. The team hosts a surprise party, and they play a lot of fun games. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw: Thor isn't in this story, sorry about that! I kind of just forget to write him in sometimes, and I consider him to be somewhere else.

Two weeks after the disaster that was the Flash incident, the Avengers team had a group training session in the huge room downstairs. 

 

Natasha began to teach Shuri how to fight if she didn't have access to weapons, and it was hilarious to watch. 

 

Peter and Wanda cheered her on from the sidelines, but she never won. 

 

"Ugh. Someday." Shuri grumbled, getting up and brushing herself off. 

 

The session was over, so they walked upstairs and ate lunch, making sandwiches. 

 

"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Shuri asked, nibbling on her PB&J. 

 

Peter and Wanda looked at each other. "We're actually both busy tonight, so we can't do anything." 

 

"Oh. Okay." Shuri tried not to sound disappointed. 

 

"Sorry." After they were done, they went their separate ways, Shuri going with T'Challa to a museum that he wanted to visit. 

 

They spent the whole afternoon apart.

 

Shuri had no idea that while she and T'Challa were gone, the Avengers were preparing the party of a lifetime for her. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Alright, everybody ready?" Peter shouted out to the rest of the team, who were hiding in the living room. 

 

"Yep!" 

 

"Let's review the plan. Wanda, you're in charge of confetti. Steve and Bruce, you bring out the cake, and BE CAREFUL! Natasha and Clint, you're dropping down from the vents." 

 

There was muffled confirmation from the ceiling. 

 

"Tony, you tell F.R.I.D.A.Y to record. Sam and Bucky, just hide and jump out. I will give the signal, okay?" 

 

Suddenly, the elevator dinged. Peter turned off the lights. 

 

"Brother, why are all the lights off?" 

 

"Hey Shuri!" Peter said. 

 

That was the signal. 

 

The lights turned on. 

 

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. 

 

Wanda used her telekinesis to rain confetti down on Shuri, while Nat and Clint dropped down from the vents. Sam and Bucky just vaulted over the couch. Steve and Bruce carried out the huge cake they had baked, that had 'WELCOME TO THE AVENGERS, SHURI' written on it in icing. 

 

"Wow! Thank you!" Shuri squeaked out, still in shock. 

 

Tony walked out. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, that's a wrap." 

 

"Who wants to eat cake?" Steve shouted out. 

 

They all ran to the table and stuffed themselves. 

 

After they had completely destroyed the cake, they decided to play a group game of Apples to Apples. 

 

"What the heck Wanda? How do you always manage to not pick me?" Tony said indignantly, losing another round yet again. 

 

"I have telepathy. Plus, you are really weird. What does Skydiving have to do with Gross?" Wanda said, laughing. 

 

"I didn't have anything!" 

 

Everyone laughed. 

 

"Alright, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should stop before Tony gets any more weird." Natasha said. 

 

They ended up playing Truth or Dare in the training room.

 

"Alright, Clint. It's your turn; Truth or Dare?" Natasha asked. 

 

"Dare." 

 

"WHAT?! WITH NATASHA?!" Tony spit out his drink. 

 

"I dare you to do a dance off against me." 

 

"Wait, that's not that bad!" Tony seemed disappointed. 

 

"Yes it is! Have you seen Natasha dance!" Steve exclaimed. 

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn on the ballet music." 

 

The music started. It was extremely fast. 

 

Natasha started spinning, then went into a series of amazing leaps and flips, as if it were a gymnastics routine. Clint just stood there. 

 

"Seriously Nat? You just wanted to do that to show off." 

 

Natasha smiled. 

 

"Hey, Peter can dance!" Wanda exclaimed. 

 

Peter blushed. 

 

"Is it true Parker? Can you dance like Nat?" Tony asked, a challenge in his voice. 

 

"I can try." 

 

"YEAH, GO PETER!" Shuri yelled. 

 

Peter stood up. "Can you do that routine again for me?" 

 

"Yeah, sure." Natasha repeated it. It was pretty short, and Peter memorized it. 

 

"Alright. F.R.I.D.A.Y, hit the music." 

 

Peter began, spinning and flipping like Natasha, occasionally adding his own twist to the moves, like doing a double backflip instead of a single, and finishing with a round off. 

 

The team cheered. Tony's mouth was wide open. 

 

"Wow Peter, I'm impressed. That took me years to learn." Natasha had a competitive glint in her eyes. 

 

"You guys should see how many spins you can do in a row!" Wanda was excited. 

 

"Okay..." 

 

This time, Nat played a different music. 

 

They started spinning, each keeping their footing for over a minute. 

 

Natasha finally dropped out, and they all watched Peter for another minute before he finally finished. 

 

"YEAH!" Shuri and Wanda were ecstatic. 

 

After a few more rounds of Truth or Dare, they all headed upstairs to the movie theater to watch Disney movies together until one in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was prompted by Gabby:
> 
> I love this story can't wait for the next update do you think one chapter could be about Wanda and Peter where Wanda has a date and the guy turns out to be a total jerk and Peter comes and beat him up
> 
>  
> 
> I will be adding Shuri too, and I hope I did your idea justice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It's another update day, or as my co-writer Smile calls it, Update Day 2.0. :)

"Hey guys!" Wanda stepped inside the living room, where Shuri and Peter were playing video games. 

 

"Hi Wanda!" They put down their controls. "Where were you?" 

 

"Nowhere." Wanda blushed. 

 

Shuri smiled knowingly. 

 

"What?" Peter was confused. 

 

"Wanda has a date." Shuri said, making Wanda blush even more. 

 

"WHAT?!" Peter yelled, standing up. 

 

"Boy or girl?" Shuri asked, bouncing on the couch and motioning for Wanda to come nearer. 

 

"It's a guy." Wanda smiled. 

 

"Who is he? Where did you meet him?" Peter demanded, his full attention now focused on Wanda. 

 

"His name is Aidan, I met him at the cafe when I was getting coffee. We've been talking there ever since." 

 

"Does he know that you have powers?" Shuri inquired curiously. 

 

"No, I don't think he watches the news. And he doesn't need to know, at least, not now!" 

 

"Well, if he breaks your heart, let us know. We'll beat him up for you." Peter offered, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. 

 

"Alright guys. I'll let you know." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Three dates later.... 

 

Wanda came home with tears in her eyes. 

 

She slammed the door of her room shut.

 

"Wanda!" Shuri shouted after her. 

 

She looked at Peter, who nodded. 

 

They ran down the hall to her room and sat outside of it. 

 

"What's wrong?" Shuri asked gently. 

 

"HE'S SUCH A JERK!" Wanda yelled, tears in her voice. 

 

CRASH. 

 

She had thrown something. 

 

"What happened? I thought he was nice?" Peter asked comfortingly.

 

"He cheated on me. There's another girl." 

 

Shuri looked at Peter with a dangerous glint in her eye. 

 

"We're going to get him, Wanda. Want to come with?" 

 

The door opened, revealing the teen. 

 

Her tearful eyes glowed red. "Yes." 

 

Shuri and Peter grinned.

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"AIDAN!" Shuri yelled as soon as they got to his house. 

 

"What the- Wanda." The boy's eyes widened as he opened the door.

 

"Hi." Her voice was low and intimidating. 

 

"We heard that you cheated on Wanda. We're here for revenge." Peter said, stepping forward. 

 

Aidan stepped back, obviously intimidated. He had never been confronted like this before.

 

"Wanda, who are they?" 

 

"My friends." Her eyes flashed scarlet as she gathered energy in her hands. 

 

Aidan gasped. 

 

"I think I forgot to mention the fact that I'm an Avenger, Aidan." Wanda said dangerously. 

 

Shuri smirked. 

 

"And so are my friends." 

 

She reached out with her telekinesis and froze Aidan in his tracks, levitating him up.

 

"I'm sorry! Just let me go!" Her ex-boyfriend cried out, fear in his eyes. 

 

"Fine." Wanda dropped him. 

 

He landed with a thud on the ground. 

 

When he stood up, Peter punched him in the face. 

 

"Ahg!" The boy's nose was bleeding. 

 

"That's for hurting Wanda." 

 

"Let's go." Shuri said, smiling at the sight in front of them. 

 

When they got home, they watched a movie. 

 

"Thanks guys." 

 

"Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep giving prompts! I have a lot of them, and I will be writing your chapters soon if you prompted!


	7. Movie Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a movie marathon! Chapter prompted by Accounts are stupid: Movie night! Everyone marathons a movie
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! :(

"LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!" Peter, Shuri, and Wanda yelled at the same time when Steve asked what they should do that night. 

 

"Okay, okay, geez guys, volume!" Tony said, covering his ears. 

 

The entire team was together, and they all went downstairs to the movie theater. 

 

Bucky was making popcorn, and Clint was messing around on his reclining chair. 

 

Sam and Rhodey were debating whether Star Wars or Star Trek was better, and Natasha was just calmly eating a bag of M&Ms. 

 

Steve was getting everyone drinks, and Bruce was trying to figure out how to recline his chair. Tony had to go help him.

 

"Lord of the Rings, anyone?" Shuri waved the DVD in front of Wanda and Peter's faces. 

 

"YES!" Peter grabbed for the DVD, but Shuri was taller. 

 

Wanda looked excited, and sat down in the middle row between Shuri and Peter. 

 

Bucky finished, handing out bowls to everyone, and Steve got back. 

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, start the movie and dim the lights." Peter commanded, leaning back. 

 

They watched the movie in rapture, gasping at the intense scenes and often pausing it so Shuri, Peter, and Wanda could reenact them. 

 

When they finally finished, they were all exhausted. 

 

Except for the teens. 

 

They kept acting out the movie until two in the morning, when they finally collapsed on a pile of pillows and fell asleep. 

 

It was a great night.


	8. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more angsty then the other chapters, sorry! Prompted by Just_say_love: 
> 
> Could we see almost like the opposite? Like Peter being really protective of Wanda and Shuri?
> 
>  
> 
> Hope I did it justice! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I did not update yesterday or Wednsday! :( I am having a lot of problems with anxiety, and I wasn't feeling up to it. But I'm good now, so yay!

"SHURI!" Peter screamed, freezing in his tracks. He was on a rooftop, fighting robots.

 

They were on a mission with the rest of the team.

 

Fighting a bunch of rogue robots made by a deranged employee of Hammer Industries. 

 

Of course, it went wrong quickly. 

 

The guy himself was holding a knife to Shuri's throat. 

 

She had been distracted by the robots and the man had come up behind her. 

 

Her eyes were terrified. 

 

Wanda was nearby Peter, still fighting the robots. 

 

Suddenly, she gasped and turned around, eyes glowing red. "SHUR-" 

 

A robot had put it's arm around her throat. 

 

Wanda fell limp, and the bot pulled a needle out of her neck. 

 

The rest of the team was in another part of the city, but Clint and Natasha were with them. 

 

An arrow suddenly hit the back of the robot's head, deactivating it. 

 

Wanda fell to the ground, but another robot grabbed her and flew away with the unconscious teenager.

 

The man pulled Shuri along, who struggled weakly. 

 

Her tech lay crumpled and sizzling on the ground. 

 

"I CAN'T GO AFTER THEM!" Clint yelled across the plaza, shooting an arrow through another bot.

 

"I WILL!" Peter yelled, already swinging to the ground. 

 

That's when he felt a sting on his arm.

 

Peter's spidey sense tingled, and he ducked, avoiding the robot trying to grab him. 

 

The world spun around him and he collapsed, barely feeling the robot's arm lifting him away. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Peter? Peter, wake up!" 

 

He groggily opened his eyes to see restraints around his wrists and and I.V in his arm. 

 

"What?" He pulled at the cuffs. 

 

"They drugged you and Wanda. Your powers aren't working." 

 

Peter looked up to see Shuri and Wanda next to him in similar chairs. 

 

The memories were muddled in his mind. 

 

"Good, all of you are awake." A man's voice echoed through the room. 

 

It sounded familiar to Peter, but he couldn't place it in his mind. 

 

When the man stepped into the light, he gasped.

 

It was Justin Hammer. 

 

"I think you all know why you're here." 

 

Hammer had a crazed look in his eye. 

 

Peter answered, glaring. "You want revenge." 

 

The man clapped his hands together. "Right!" 

 

Shuri and Wanda looked as confused as ever. 

 

"Tony Stark and the Avengers kept me locked up for years and years. I had my own set of serial killer buddies staring at me from across the hallway, and was cut off from the rest of the world." 

 

Wanda's eyes briefly flashed red, but she cried out. 

 

"I wouldn't do that! You're straining your mind." 

 

He motioned to the shadows, where a man stepped out. 

 

"Princess, Ms. Maximoff, and Mr. Parker, you are going to have a little fun with my guards over here, okay?" He smiled maniacally. 

 

Shuri's eyes widened. 

 

"Since you look so scared, Princess, you're up first!" 

 

A guard walked up to Shuri, pointing his gun at her leg and cocking it. 

 

"STOP!" Peter yelled. "Don't hurt her. Or Wanda." 

 

Justin seemed to understand, his insane smile widening. 

 

Shuri, who already had her eyes shut tight, looked at Peter in confusion. 

 

"How heroic of you, Mr. Parker!" Hammer said in delight.

 

He turned around. "Shoot him." 

 

"NO!" Wanda and Shuri screamed. 

 

BANG. 

 

A searing pain hit Peter full force in the knee. 

 

He couldn't stop himself from screaming. 

 

The insane convict in front of him just laughed. 

 

"Again." 

 

BANG. 

 

Peter cried out as a bullet tore into his shoulder. 

 

"PETER!" Wanda screamed, voice raw. 

 

She was thrashing in her chair. 

 

Shuri had a determined expression on her face, but tears ran down her face as she looked at Peter. "Stop." 

 

Justin Hammer glanced at her in surprise. "What?" 

 

"I wouldn't take another step." 

 

The man looked surprised. "Why?" 

 

He took a step forwards. 

 

Peter was confused until he saw Wanda. 

 

She was trembling. 

 

And her eyes were bright red. 

 

But Hammer was too late to notice. 

 

BOOM. 

 

A wave of red energy burst forwards from Wanda's body, lifting her up in the air. 

 

The restraints on her disintegrated. 

 

Hammer and his men were caught full force in the blast. 

 

They were frozen for a second in the red energy.

 

Then they fell to the ground, unmoving. 

 

Wanda slumped to the ground. 

 

"I'm coming in a second, Peter!" Shuri called out.

 

He looked over at Shuri weakly. 

 

She seemed to be.... biting her wrist free? 

 

Suddenly, the cuff glowed, and she pulled her hand out, wincing. 

 

She unlocked the other cuff the same way. 

 

"Peter, don't worry, I just sent out a signal. They're coming." Shuri had run over to him the second she got free, unlocking his cuffs. 

 

She pulled out the I.V in his arm carefully, and the incision immediately started bleeding. 

 

They had obviously not put it in correctly. 

 

"You can't afford to los any more blood, Peter. I'm sorry, but I have to seal it." 

 

Peter was honestly too weak to care. 

 

"This is going to sting, okay?" 

 

Peter nodded. 

 

She pressed her bracelet to the wound, and a small burning sensation appeared quickly, then stopped. 

 

She had cauterized the bleeding cut. 

 

"Is Wanda okay?" Peter's voice shook as he tried to see her. 

 

Shuri turned around, kneeling and scanning Wanda with her high-tech bracelet. "She's just exhausted, and the drugs are still in her system. We need to get out of here, but I'm not sure what's behind that door." 

 

She turned back to him, standing. "I need to check your wounds." Her voice wavered slightly. 

 

BANG. BANG. BANG. 

 

Peter flinched back, Shuri leaping in front of Wanda to protect them both. 

 

"Guys? Are you in here?" 

 

Oh my god. It was Natasha. 

 

"Yeah." Shuri visibly relaxed. 

 

The door opened, light flooding in the room. 

 

"Oh my god." Steve ran towards them. 

 

Natasha, Tony, and T'Challa followed. 

 

T'Challa immediately hugged Shuri tightly, whispering comforting things in a different language. 

 

"PETER!" Tony was beside him in an instant, tears running down his face. 

 

"Hey." Peter tried to smile, but the pain of his injuries was getting to be too much. 

 

Steve was on the floor with Wanda. "We have to get to the jet, Tony." 

 

Tony glanced over and nodded. 

 

Turning back to Peter, he spoke softly. "I'm gonna lift you up, alright?" 

 

Peter just blinked at him. 

 

Tony lifted him off the chair, cradling him in his arms. 

 

Apparently, he must've been super light or Tony was really strong, because he didn't seem to have any trouble lifting him. 

 

The motion jolted his leg, and he cried out. 

 

"Sorry Pete, we didn't think to bring a stretcher." 

 

Peter just buried his face in Tony's shoulder. 

 

"Steve, you got Wanda?" 

 

A response came back quickly. "Yeah, she's good." 

 

That was all Peter heard after that. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter woke up to Pepper and Bruce's voices chiding Tony for not getting enough sleep. 

 

"Tony, you can't just stay awake waiting for him to wake up." 

 

Peter opened his eyes. "Yeah Tony, she's right." 

 

"Peter!" Tony looked awful, but his smile lit up the room. 

 

"Hey." His voice was scratchy from disuse. 

 

Tony hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation to why Shuri didn't use her bracelet to escape earlier: She knew that if she did anything with it, the man with the knife would be quicker and most likely slit her throat. Later on, she knew that someone was watching them, as the man had made his presence known before Peter woke up. When there was a gun pointed at her, she knew that it would be quicker than her escape plan, and if she did manage to get out, she wouldn't have been able to fight them when they had a gun. When Shuri used the bracelet, she couldn't activate it without touching it, which was a mistake in engineering on her part. 
> 
> An explanation to why Wanda didn't use her powers to escape earlier: She is still learning to control her powers, and shock overtook her and she couldn't get out before the robot injected her. When she was captured, the same sedative was dulling her mind to the point of not being able to use them. When she finally did, it was because her emotions overpowered the concentration it normally took to use her powers, hence the explosion. She passed out from exhaustion and pain.


	9. A Case of Bad Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompted by Emmyallen:
> 
> I would love a story about the three hanging out outside of the tower and having the avengers (in bad disguises) stalk them the whole time
> 
> Here is your (purely humor) chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Everyone else who prompted, I am working on your ideas, I promise! I'm just a bit backed up with prompts here.... BUT PLEASE STILL GIVE ME IDEAS GUYS! :)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: List for people that aren't American or just don't know what these things are. 
> 
> Chipoltle = Burrito place that also sells a lot of other food 
> 
> Bath and Body Works = They sell candles, lotions, body wash, shower gel, soap, hand sanitizer, and a bunch of other things. The store smells really good. 
> 
> Old Navy = Clothing store that sells a lot of denim stuff as well as regular clothes
> 
> Corn Fusion = Popcorn and candy

"Peter, you just healed. Are you sure you want to risk going out again?" Tony asked, exasperated at the three kids in front of him. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. "It's just Chipoltle and the mall, Mr. Stark. We'll be fine." 

 

Wanda and Shuri nodded vigorously next to him. "

"Fine." Tony ran a hand through his hair. 

 

As the kids were celebrating and getting ready to leave, his eyes lit up with an idea. 

 

Tony smirked. 

 

This was going to be fun. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter, Wanda, and Shuri were ordering their food at Chipoltle when the first incident happened. 

 

"Yeah, I'll have a burrito bowl with...." Peter finished ordering.

 

Wanda and Shuri were already done, and as they went to sit at a table, they noticed something weird. 

 

Two people were sitting at the table behind them, both with hoodies and sunglasses on. 

 

One was sipping a milkshake from McDonalds while eating a burrito, and the other was just sitting there, playing on a Stark phone. 

 

"Yes! I made it past the level on the black picture box! I have vanquished the monsters!" 

 

"Shhh!" The milkshake woman hissed. 

 

A lock of blond hair bounced out of her hoodie. 

 

Wanda jumped, then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. 

 

Peter was confused. 

 

Shuri seemed to understand. "Oh my god, seriously?" 

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

Finally, Peter realized. 

 

"Why are Thor and Pepper here?" 

 

The rest of the meal was normal, save the occasional cry of victory from the God of Thunder. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The second time they noticed something was in Bath and Body Works. 

 

Wanda and Shuri were testing Peter's senses while also buying a bunch of candles and lotions. They had already purchased their things. 

 

"What is this one?" Wanda asked, holding the lotion out and covering the label. 

 

Peter inhaled the scent. "Marshmallows." 

 

Shuri ran over to them. 

 

"Guys, doesn't that look like Steve and Bucky?" She whispered, nodding her head in the direction of two people in the back of the store. 

 

Wanda squinted at them. "Yep!" 

 

They had on fake mustaches and sunglasses, complete with a hoodie. 

 

Steve was holding out a hand sanitizer holder to Bucky, and they both looked equally confused. 

 

Suddenly, Steve pressed the button to activate the lights and sound on the fuzzy thing. 

 

And immediately dropped it in fright.

 

Shuri couldn't hold in her laughter. 

 

Steve and Bucky looked up, and the teens hurried out of the store, laughing all the way. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The third time they saw someone, it was at Old Navy. 

 

Shuri and Wanda were throwing a bunch of clothes at Peter for him to try on, and they were joking around with a lot of it. 

 

After they finished hanging it all up, they were in the jewelry section, trying on sunglasses. 

 

Suddenly, they heard a crash and a yelled swear word from across the store. 

 

It sounded suspiciously like Sam. 

 

"Oh my god, Sam." 

 

That was Rhodey. 

 

The teens ran out of the store, heading to the place no one would look for them. 

 

Corn Fusion. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shuri had bought bags and bags of candy and popcorn for them to eat, and each of them had gotten a bag of cotton candy. 

 

They thought that they were the only ones there, but they were wrong. 

 

As they were talking outside the store and eating, they heard a stern voice from in the store. 

 

"No, Clint. You can't buy all of that, you'll go broke." 

 

Natasha. 

 

She was here with Clint. 

 

Of course, they would take the candy store. 

 

Finally, Shuri had had enough. 

 

"Wanda, use your powers and trick them." 

 

Wanda smirked. "With pleasure." 

 

They burst out laughing, but Wanda's eyes still flashed red. 

 

She waved her hand subtly at the store. 

 

Candy began floating off of the shelves and spinning around the store. 

 

Wanda made M&Ms come out of the machine and arrange them in the shape of Clint's name. 

 

"WHAT THE HECK!" 

 

The candy rained down on Clint, and the teens went running, heading back to the tower. 

 

It had been a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can you do me a little favor and check out my website I made for a novel I'm writing? You can? Thank you! The website is assassinsofshadow.weebly.com. (Btw this took forever to write because my cat is on the keyboard right now. If you want to know what he looks like, just imagine a fluffy tater tot mixed with a cheeto puff in the shape of a big cat.) :)


	10. Peter's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy, humorous chapter prompted by Finnreyfitzsimmonsshipper:
> 
> Could you write a chapter where Shuri and Wanda give Peter girl advice? 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I sure hope you like it! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have some bad news. I won't be updating as much as I used to. :( 
> 
>  
> 
> The daily updating thing that I did this summer isn't possible anymore, so it will probably switch to weekends and a few weekdays sprinkled in the mix. :( I am super busy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

"Mr. Stark, I can't go to Homecoming! Remember last time? It was a complete disaster!" Peter complained, having just gotten out of school to be picked up by Tony. 

 

Tony scoffed. "It's not like he's coming back to get you! Geez, Peter. Just because one thing ruins something doesn't mean it always will! You need to get a date and get to Homecoming." 

 

Peter groaned. When Tony got like this, there was no changing his mind. "Fine." 

 

He just hoped Wanda and Shuri never found out. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Scratch that. 

 

He should've known they would get their hands on the information somehow. 

 

"PETER!" Wanda and Shuri burst into his room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING TO HOMECOMING?!" 

 

Peter wished he could turn invisible. "Because I didn't want you guys being like this!" 

 

"Do you have a date?" Shuri asked, sitting on the couch next to him. 

 

Wanda did the same on the other side of him. 

 

"No." 

 

"Well, that's going to change. Girls, boys, other?" Wanda asked. 

 

"Girls, I guess." 

 

"Do you have a crush? Maybe you can ask her." Shuri said. 

 

Peter grumbled under his breath. "Yeah." 

 

"Perfect!" Wanda clapped her hands together. 

 

"Have you guys even been to homecoming?" 

 

"Nope!" They both answered promptly. 

 

"I should take you guys! Ned's not going, and that way, I don't have to take a date!" Peter exclaimed. It was perfect. 

 

Wanda and Shuri pretended to think for a few seconds. "Hmmmmm...." 

 

"I can always just not go..." Peter suggested, trailing off. 

 

"NO! We're coming with you! But, you need to know how to ask someone on a date, Peter. At least let us teach you." Wanda pestered. 

 

"Fine." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"So, you need to approach her with a straightforward question, but not creepily. Like you can start off with a greeting, and then ask her politely if she would like to go with you." 

 

Peter nodded along, only a little bit confused. 

 

Wanda and Shuri continued. "If she says no, just say okay and tell her you hope she has a nice Homecoming or something like that. Show that you respect her decision, that's always nice." 

 

"What do I do if she say yes?" 

 

"Just tell her thank you and ask for her number if she's comfortable with that, and then plan what you are going to do before and after the dance." Shuri finished.

 

"Okay...." 

 

"Oh! Also, always ask her what she wants to do, surprises almost always take the wrong turn." Wanda put emphasis on the last sentence. 

 

Peter nodded. It was a lot of information, but it seemed pretty simple. 

 

"So, what are we going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO: Can you do me a little favor and check out my website I made for a novel I'm writing? You can? Thank you! The website is assassinsofshadow.weebly.com. It would really mean a lot to me if you went over there for a short time and got back to me here with some feedback! If you do, I THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!


	11. ScarletVision (the first shippers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Shuri ship Wanda and Vision. Chaos ensues as they spy on them on a date. Prompted by..... 
> 
> Summer_0.0  
> Maybe next chapter it would be funny if Shuri and peter notice how Wanda and vision are around each other(idk if you ship that or not sorry) and tease Wanda about it while at the same time Trying to set them up or something  
> Angela_  
> Could you do a chapter where peter and shuri almost walk in on vision and Wanda doing something together and being cute and shuri stops peter and they both watch from a doorway or something and start shipping them
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this (incredibly late) update!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! :D IT'S UPDATE DAY WHERE I RUSH TO TRY AND GET EVERYTHING UPDATED I SWEAR I WILL BE UP SUPER LATE AHHG WHY DID I COMMIT TO THIS

Peter woke up to Shuri shaking his shoulders. He grumbled, rolling over to turn on the lamp. "What?!"

 

Her eyes were wildly excited, and Peter perked up. 

 

"It's Wanda and Vision. I think they're dating." 

 

Peter's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" 

 

Shuri shushed him. "Come on, I'll show you." 

 

They tiptoed down the hallway to the movie room, where a light was coming from under the door. They heard muffled talking. 

 

Shuri pushed the door ever so slightly, and they both crowded to see.... 

 

Wanda and Vision sitting next to each other, watching a comedy and eating candy. Vision has his arm around Wanda, and her head was leaning on his shoulder. 

 

Peter and Shuri quickly moved out of the doorway. 

 

Running down the hallway, they reached the entrance to the vents, a large door courtesy of Clint. Tony had made them big in the compound, knowing Clint loved to spy. The only places they didn't lead were the personal rooms of the Avengers. Peter and Shuri climbed in, taking the pathway to the movie room. 

 

There was a one-way window into the room. The two teens put their heads above it and watched intently. 

 

A few times, they would have a hushed conversation about how cute the couple was together, and how long they had been dating. 

 

Suddenly, Wanda looked up. Her eyes were scarlet. 'GUYS I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! CAN YOU GO SO I CAN FOCUS ON THE MOVIE?!'

 

They both screamed in terror and crawled away as fast as they could. 

 

Shuri ran back to her room, as did Peter. 

 

They never spoke about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below what you would like to see in this one-shot series!!! :) You will be credited in the chapter summary!


End file.
